


Passing Over

by ltgarrix (phoenix316)



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix316/pseuds/ltgarrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 34th Starburst Challenge to write about your favorite character's death, set during the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Over

**Author's Note:**

> This was very hard for me to write because it does involve Crais. I hope you enjoy.

Crais knew that going against a Scarran dreadnaught was insanity. Even Stark knew that it was insanity, though the Banik did not push the issue. Even as he mustered all his confidence and said, "Scarran dreadnaught, this is Captain Bialar Crais, Peacekeeper, approach any closer – you will be engaged and destroyed."

Stark deadpanned, "They must be terrified."

He almost believed his words and he could tell that both Talyn and Stark (despite his comment) were drawing from his confidence. Thankfully his Peacekeeper training allowed him to maintain his composure.

As the dreadnaught locked onto Talyn, he maneuvered the gunship, searching for the wormhole that Crichton had told him would appear. He used all of his tactical knowledge to keep Talyn out of reach of the Scarrans. It was difficult, but he knew that it was the only way they could all escape. He would not leave Aeryn on the planet to be at the mercy of the Scarrans – she deserved a better end than that and he and Talyn had the means to give it to her.

Talyn informed him that he detected Crichton's module leaving the planet. ' _Finally_ ,' Crais thought to himself.

John commed him. " _Crais – where is it? I can't see that damn Dreadnought anywhere_."

Crais replied, "Closing fast on an intercept vector with Talyn. But Crichton - there is no wormhole to maneuver them!"

He waited, but received no verbal reply from the human. Instead he watched as the module seemed to create a wormhole. His attention was brought back to Talyn's plight as an alarm sounded.

Stark asked, "This is—?"

"We're being targeted," Crais replied. The dreadnaught was close enough that he could no longer maneuver Talyn to keep him out of weapon's lock. Since Talyn's guns were not yet powerful enough to take on the dreadnaught, there was one course of action left to them – one that would draw the Scarrans closer to the wormhole. "Scarran Dreadnaught – withhold your fire! We surrender! I repeat – _we surrender!_ " He then closed communications and said to his ship, "Talyn - stand down your weaponry. Make them believe. _Draaww them in_ ," he said cunningly.

He had no idea if it would work, but it was the one chance they had since Talyn's weapons would be little more than an annoyance to the dreadnaught. To complete the sham of their surrender, he ordered Talyn to stop evasive maneuvers. He closed his eyes and waited, hoping Crichton would hurry.

Unfortunately the Scarrans were not as honorable as he had hoped and they fired on Talyn. "Return fire!" he shouted and opened the comms channel. "Scarran dreadnaught we surrender to your superiority, cease fire! I repeat we surrender!" Desperately he tried to maneuver Talyn so that the hits would be taken in non-critical areas, but the gunship was starting to panic.

He was peripherally aware that Crichton was doing something with the wormhole, but he couldn't expend the energy to see what. He was trying to keep them alive.

"The wormhole is touching the star. It's touching the star…" murmured an awestruck and horrified Stark.

Crais turned his attention to the viewscreen and shared in Stark's horror. Realizing they were between the wormhole and the dreadnaught, he maneuvered Talyn away, but not before the gunship took one last blow from the dreadnaught.

Stark watched in horror as the star engulfed the dreadnaught. "I have no prayer for that," he said quietly. When he received no reply, he looked around and saw Crais lying on the deck. Rushing to the Sebacean's side, he said, "Crais?" and checked for life. He could feel it ebbing away. He searched for a sign of a visible wound, but found none. Reaching back he removed the transponder, but he could still feel Crais slipping away.

Crais was peripherally aware of Stark's actions, but between the feedback from the damage Talyn had sustained and how hard he had hit his head on deck. "Stark," he muttered imploringly.

Stark looked into Crais's eyes and could tell what he was asking for and Stark obliged since there was nothing he could do to treat his comrade. Just before Stark lifted the edge of his mask, Crais grabbed his hand.

"Aeryn… take care of Talyn," he said weakly.

"I'll see that she does." Stark gently pulled Crais's hand away and raised his mask.

Crais looked into the light and all fear of death dissolved. He embraced the light and the happiness within. He wasn't sure what he had expected, but he found was his family, Tauvo, the farm – the life he might have had.

Before walking out of the light and onto the farm, he turned and faced Stark for the last time. "Thank you, my friend. For everything." He had never thanked Stark for the help onboard Talyn, for helping deceive the Scarran.

"I am proud to have served with you, my friend." Stark held his hand out and Crais gripped in strongly in friendship for a moment. "Go. Be with your family. You have earned it."

Crais released Stark's hand and could feel all connections to the life he had known in the Peacekeepers dissolve. He looked ahead to the happiness of the simple life on the farm.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.craisie.com/efiction/viewstory.php?sid=114>  



End file.
